Pop Culture References
So, here I'm trying to capture all the culture references in CotLI. This is going to be an ongoing process, and I will need community help. Feel free to add your own thoughts. Ideas I'm going to split this up into four sections. Crusaders, Objectives, and Campaigns, and Missions. Gear will be included with it's respective Crusader. Crusaders I'm going to split the Crusaders up by tier. Base crusaders are tier 0, and 11th objective crusaders are tier 1. Tier 0 * Bush Whacker: ** The character himself is from another CNE game, Bushwhacker. Other than that, I can't tell much about him. * Jim the Lumberjack: ** Okay Lumberjack (final upgrade): The flavor text is part of a song from Monty Python's Flying Circus. *Emo Werewolf **Sad Story: The Poptart Tragedy reference **Lone Wolf: Flavor text is a line from The Hangover **Teenage Angst: Flavor text is a line from Smells like Teen Spirit, by Nirvana **Team Jacob: Twilight reference *Sasha the Fierce Warrior **Take This: Line from the video game The Legend of Zelda **Mithril Chainmail Turban: Mithril is a Lord of the Rings reference. **Mythril Chainmail Gauntlets: See above **Evil Infinity Gauntlet of Fair Use: The Avengers reference? *The Washed Up Hermit **Freindly Fisticuff: Flavor text has two references, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, ''and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.'' **Dark Warstories: Flavor text is a quote from the Fallout series. *Detective Kaine: **Super Sleuth: "A true master of deduction." I think it's a quote from Sherlock Holmes. *The Princess: **The Fire Storm flavor text, "Unleash a torrent of fire upon your enimies" has to be a quote from something, but I can't figure it out. *Jason, Master of Shadows: **Crouching Jason, Hidden Jason: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon reference **Use the Force: Star Wars reference *Artaxes, the Lion: **King of Beasts: Flavor text is a reference to The Lion King movie. **Simba's Pride: Another Lion King reference. *Khouri, the Witch Doctor **Koffee Potion: Icon is a Starbucks cup **Zombie Kittens is (maybe) a Frankenstein reference? *Sarah, the Collector **Ooh, Shiny: Flavor text is a mangling of a line from Macbeth **My Precious: Lord of the Rings reference, Gollum **Smaug's Smile: Another Lord of the Rings reference **Bag of Holding: Possible D&D reference. *Prince Sal, the Merman **Triton's Blessing: In Greek mythology, Triton was Posideon's son **Neptune's Wrath: Roman god of the sea, a.k.a Posideon **20 000 Leauges: Reference to Jules Verne's 20 000 Leauges Under the Sea **King Neptune's Trident: See Neptune's Wrath *King Reginald IV **Royal Grail: Flavor text is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Thalia, the Thunder King **In the Percy Jacksn and the Olympians series, Thalia is a character, a daughter of Zeus. It's appropriate that she is a tank as the Thalia from the books IS a real monster magnet (lightning rod flavor text. Tier 1 Sorted in order of release * Mister the Monkey ** Banana Phone: Song by Raffi. The flavour text is a line from the song. ** Barrel Roll: "I learned this trick from my uncle Kong" referencing King Kong. * Wendy the Witch: ** Little Ferret: Flavor text is a line from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, both the book and the movie. ** Wicked Witch: Flavour text is a line from The Wizard of Oz. ** Nimbus 2000: Another Harry Potter reference. * Robo-Santa: ** Naughty-seeking Rockets: Flavour text is a reference to the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" * Frosty the Snowman: ** Eyes of Coal: Flavour text is a line from the song Frosty the Snowman ** Dance Around: Same ** Thumpety thump thump: Same, again * Groklok the Orc ** All upgrades: American football terms * Drizzle the Dark Elf ** Many upgrades, all but the first 2, are also American football terms. ** The epic sword, Ancient Sword of Ancients, is a reference to the legend of King Arthur. * Alan the Archangel ** Strength of Will: A quote from Lord of the Rings * RoboRabbit ** Clicking Capacitor: Mangling of a quote from Toy Story * The Bat Billionaire ** The name is based off Batman * The Metal Soldierette ** Based of Iron Man? * Broot ** Based off The Avengers character Groot ** Groot also only says "I am Groot" * Robbie Raccon ** Another Marvel parody, Rocket Raccon ** The Marvel characters work well together, why shouldn't the crusaders? * Montana James ** Indiana Jones, another movie character * President Billy Smithsonian ** The entire thing is a play on the failing American electoral system * Kizlblyp, the Alien Traitor ** Alien Allure, flavour text is a Star Trek reference ** Deathstar is a Star Wars reference * Littlefoot ** Name is a play on Bigfoot, the legendary creature ** Rumormonger is based off an (as of yet) unconfirmed rumour that Bigfoot lives somewhere in the northwest US or B.C. (Canada). There is actually a law in B.C. that states you cannot kill a Sasquatch. As of yet, no one has been convicted. * Sjin the Builder ** Like... and Subscribe are both references to YouTube * Gloria, the Good Witch ** Name is a reference to The Wizard of Oz * Ilsa, the Insane Wizard ** Abominable Bauble of Soul Fission may be a reference to Voldemort's Horcrux, from Harry Potter? * Agent 79 ** Hidden Pistol flavour text referencing the saying cloak and dagger = Tier 2 * RoboRudolph ** The Matrix: Based off a series of movies. * Karl the Kicker ** GOOOAALLLL: "Wait, wrong football" is a reference of the confusion between gridiron and soccer, both often called football * Arachnobuddy ** Yet another Superhero Spring Marvel parody, based off Spiderman. ** Arachnosense is based off spidey-senses * Foresight ** Vision, do I really need to explain? ** Unlimited Stone is from Infinity Styone * Spaceking ** Kirkin' it Up, Star Trek reference ** Name is yet another Marvel reference, Starlord * Grandmora ** Another Marvel reference, Gamora * Milgrid the Mining Mage ** "To negative infinity, and beyond" is a play on Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase from Toy Story Tier 3 * Thoonoose ** Another Marvel parody, Thanos ** Cosmic Gem was Infinity Stone ** Snap is the one quote from Marvel that CNE did NOT change.